Calliope/Dubiously Canon
In The Homestuck Epilogues |title = Muse of Space |age = start of epilogues: 15 units/ 23 Earth years |style = Normal pUnctUation. British spelling. Only capitalizes U. But occasionally capitalizes full words when flustered, as shown Uses emoticons incorporating the letter u such as ^u^, u_u, and :U. Will occasionally incorporate tildes (~) into emoticons such as ~_u and :u~. Encases actions in angle brackets, such as . Encases words in asterisks (*) for *emphasis*. Sometimes multiplies letters or punctuation by 11. |relations = Caliborn - "Brother" Roxy Lalonde - Close friends, implied romantic relationship |pesterlogs = |-|Prologue = |-|Candy = - 1 = - 5 = }} |-|Meat = - 1 = - 4 = }} }} :From the reader's point of view, Calliope's story in ''The Homestuck Epilogues picks up from where their Canon biography ended.'' The Homestuck Epilogues: Prologue In The Prologue, John has a picnic with Calliope and Roxy at Roxy's request. John mentions that Calliope and Roxy live together near the bell tower in Carapace Kingdom. Calliope prompts John to choose whether he fights or not. When John hesitates, she gives him a choice between Meat or Candy instead, triggering John's choice and the timeline split. Their picnic basket also contains a book. Meat = If John chooses Meat, he chooses to go after . Roxy and Calliope are disappointed but accept his choice, then walk away hand in hand without saying goodbye. In an effort to help Karkat's campaign, Jade goes to Roxy and Calliope's house, which is in the bell tower in New Prospit. Roxy and Calliope convince Jade to let them stay politically neutral and reveal that they're both non-binary and using they/them pronouns now. Calliope says that their gender expression when they presented femininely was in response to Caliborn's enthusiasm for masculine presentation. Jade passes out while visiting . When Jade wakes up, she is only Jade for a few seconds before Alternate Calliope takes over her body. Calliope is terrified, and runs away, screaming. Alternate Calliope, who has taken over the narrative, says this is because Calliope was confronted with the bleak reality of their alternate self and the life of loneliness she lived that could have been theirs . Calliope is never seen again in Meat, though Roxy tells Terezi that they've been painting scenes from Candy on their apartment walls and they're traumatised by the idea of Jade (possessed by Alternate Calliope) coming near them . |-|Candy = If John chooses Candy, he chooses to stay on Earth C and try and enjoy his life. Both Roxy and Calliope are very pleased with his decision. Calliope asks John to bring Gamzee back and let him out of the fridge. They say he deserves a shot at redemption, and despite her imperfect attention at his soliloquy, she continues to support Gamzee throughout Candy. When John and Roxy start dating, they express sadness over not getting more time with Roxy, saying that they . Calliope seems to have accepted that their presence in this more carefree timeline will be reduced in favour of John's, and barely appears in the rest of the route. Calliope then walks away and is not mentioned again (outside of John worrying that he's gotten in between them and Roxy) until alternate-universe teen Jade's funeral when Alternate Calliope possesses alternate-universe teen Jade's body. She runs away, screaming at the top of her lungs . Calliope and Roxy attend Gamzee's sermons, John tagging along to minimise the Gamzee effect on Harry Anderson. Calliope seems perturbed by the drones in a way they weren't before Alternate Calliope arrived . They're mentioned once more in passing as faithfully by Roxy's side when they appear on television but otherwise is not seen again in Candy. In other media MSPA Snapchat ''Paradox Space'' ; Calliope notices Roxy leaving presents for the carapacians in her complex and inquires about the gesture. As Roxy explains the traditions of swapping and giving gifts within her friend group, Calliope excitedly asks more and more questions until she realizes Roxy has fallen asleep. As she looks over at the Sarswapagus, she is inspired and wraps a present for Caliborn. He opens it to find she has arranged his scattered scribbles around the bed into a bound fan art book. There is also a note on the chess table saying " " Category:Dubiously Canon subpages Category:Epilogues characters